La batalla definitiva entre Danzou y Madara
by Kuroko Lioncourt
Summary: ¿Madara y Danzou son amigos? ¡Imposible! Sólo son dos feas alimañas manipuladoras, ¿cierto? Además... ¿desde cuando se puede pelear a lo Pokemon? ¡Por favor, no utilices a Sasuke como un... lo que sea! ·¡Crack fic al máximo!·


_Miré la imagen parodia de NU al sacar el último capítulo del manga, y el sábado se me ocurrió hacer esta… cosa… ¡a disfrutar! (¿?). _

_¡Spoilers! Estás advertid._

_Aquí estoy yo con otra historia crack. Sólo que ésta es más crack todavía, te apuesto a que es la historia más crack que has leído en tu vida (y si has leído otra más crack que la mía, hago lo que quieras)._

#

Danzou caminaba admirando el paisaje silvestre. Silbó descuidadamente, feliz de la vida, agradeciendo todos los hermosos minutos que podía sentir aquella tranquilidad.

De pronto, sintió algo que se acercaba. Preguntándose qué sería, agudizó los sentidos, discerniendo aquella presencia que lo estaba perturbando.

—¡Danzou, te reto a un duelo! —gritó escandalosamente un hombre.

El aludido se dio vuelta y, sorprendiéndose, encontró a Madara enfrente de él con un guante que se movía hacia su mejilla.

—Sí, así está mejor —dijo satisfecho al darle un golpe con el guante—. ¿Qué dices? Tengo una nueva adquisición y estoy ansioso por probarla.

—Está bien, pero no es necesario que me golpees, yo soy una persona muy civilizada como para responder a tales atrevimientos —aclaró Danzou mientras se alejaba y preparaba para lo que sería una pelea muy, pero muy difícil.

—Yap, lo siento —le dijo Madara con voz arrepentida—, pero la verdad es muy aburrido no tener nada que hacer, he vivido muchos años y hace tiempo que no he sentido alguna emoción fuerte, y esperaba que tú quisieras brindármela. Al fin y al cabo, para esos están los amigos, ¿no?

—Sí, para eso están.

Madara también se alejó y, al igual que su amigo, se empezó a preparar. Movía los brazos en varias direcciones, calentando.

—¿Quién empieza? —preguntó Madara, sacando al mismo tiempo que Danzou una especie de esferas de colores.

—Las visitas primero, sería descortés de mi parte empezar yo siendo que estamos en el bosque de Konoha, sector que ahora es mío —respondió.

—¡Wow! Danzou-san es increíble, pero yo lo soy más —agarró una esfera, la elevó encima de su cabeza y empezó a agitarla— Ahora, Torune, ¡SAL!

Madara tiró la esfera hacia el suelo. Ésta se abrió con una luz enceguecedora, permitiendo ver a un ente que se iba materializando. Al cabo de unos minutos, un joven se puso en posición de defensa.

—Madara-sama, estoy a su servicio —dijo con voz fría el menor de los Uchihas, Sasuke.

—Muy bien, Sasuke. Mira, ahora pelearás con este buen amigo mío, pero como tú eres poderosísimo, no creo que sea un problema para ti —comentó Madara haciéndole una cara burlesca a Danzou, como si le estuviera diciendo '_Mira, muérete de envidia'_.

Pero Danzou no dijo nada y, haciendo exactamente lo que hizo Madara, ante él aparecieron dos hombres. Lo saludaron con una reverencia.

—Fuu, Torune, enséñenle a este viejo que los Uchihas no son lo mejor del mundo —los hombres asintieron y rápidamente se pusieron en guardia.

Danzou y Madara se miraban. Sasuke, Fuu y Torune también. Todos se lanzaban miradas muy amenazadoras, tanto que si las vieras te harías pipí al momento.

—Sasuke, ¡lanza llamas!

—¡Hai! —el joven hizo unos sellos muy velozmente. Al momento de terminar, empezó a agarrar aire y, de un soplido, salió una bola gigantesca de fuego.

—Torune, ¡usa tus insectos para repeler el ataque!

Muchos tipos de insectos salieron del bosque, como llamados por una fuerza superior. Con sorprendente rapidez, formaron una pared… bichesca, repeliendo totalmente la técnica de Sasuke.

Madara estaba enojado. ¡Ahora miles de insectos murieron por su culpa! ¿Qué le diría ahora a la mitad que quedaba de Zetsu? ¡Y tanto que había hecho por él…! Pobre.

—Danzou, ¡eres malvado! —gritó despechadamente—. Sasuke, ¡velocidad mortal, luego esquiva, salta y has uno de tus impactruenos!

—Fuu, ¡persíguelo, intenta controlar su mente!

El otro hombre asintió. Sonrió con superioridad ante Torune y salió persiguiendo a Sasuke. El chico lo esquivó, yéndose a velocidad contraria y, mientras preparaba el jutsu, sintió como su mente se vaciaba…

Algo le susurraba _'Ríndete… di que Madara es un viejo chiflado con ansias de poder… dilo… ¡dilo!' _

Sasuke despertó, y con impulsos poco propios de él, caminó hacia Madara mirándolo fijamente.

—Eres un viejo chiflado muy loco con ansias de poder… —el mayor lo miró intrigado a través de su mascara. Sasuke se dio la vuelta, ahora enfrentando a Danzou— Me rindo.

Danzou sonrió muy feliz. Fuu y Torune desaparecieron en una bola de humo al ver que su misión estaba cumplida.

—Sabía que mis ninjas eran más poderosos que los tuyos, Madara-baaaka.

Madara, enojado, tomó una piedra y golpeó con ella a Sasuke, quien parpadeó confusamente—: Mira que eres tonto, Sasuke. Dejaste que te controlaran un poco y ya perdí. Espero que ahora me ayudes por lo menos a conquistar al mundo. So inútil.

—¡Pero Madara-sama, no pude evitarlo! ¡Perdóneme por todo lo que le dije! Yo no encuentro que usted sea un viejo chiflado ¡usted es Dios! —y también desapareció bajo sollozos.

—Ja, y pensar que hace dieciséis años quisiste destruir Konoha y con eso, a mí. Pero ya sabes que soy muy poderoso —se dio la media vuelta, y con una última mirada burlesca, empezó a caminar—. Espero que esto te sirva a elegir mejor a tus esclavos, Madara.

El aludido lo observó alejarse. Estaba enojado, muy enojado, pero esto no se quedaría así.

Buscaría vengarse.

#

¿Continuará esta intrigante historia? ¿Madara podrá averiguar qué es lo que tiene Danzou en su brazo?

¡Todo esto y mucho más en mi mente! ¡Ah, verdad… ustedes no pueden leer mentes! Lástima, estaba divertido esto xD.

#

_Así no iba la historia. Se suponía que la iba a hacer justo como había terminado el manga anterior. ¿Pero qué más da? Fue divertido un final abrupto e ilógico. _

_Pobre Sasuke… me he dado cuenta que en mis fics siempre sufre XD. Pero es que es tan molestable él w._

_¿Reviews? ¿Demandas jurídicas incivilizadas? Ojala x3._

_Si hay algún error, háganmelo saber al instante. ¡Ahora! _


End file.
